<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Stories by Freckled_Panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531014">Spring Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Panda/pseuds/Freckled_Panda'>Freckled_Panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers and Blades [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Katsuki Mari, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Break Up, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cutesy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, References to Depression, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Wholesome, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Panda/pseuds/Freckled_Panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[BOOK TWO OF THE FLOWERS AND BLADES SERIES]</p><p>[This is not published yet! Please see the first book!}</p><p>A collection of short stories taking place after the main storyline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers and Blades [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[THIS IS A PLACE-HOLDER CHAPTER. IT WILL BE DELETED LATER.]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This will be the <strong>second book</strong> in the "Flowers and Blades" series, a.k.a the one with Flowers Fall. It is not yet considered published, and <strong>the only reason I had to put it up is so that Ao3 doesn't delete my draft.</strong></p><p>This book and the stories in it will take place <strong>AFTER</strong> the main storyline, regardless of the way it will end. It will be composed of <strong>one-shots and two-part short stories</strong> depicting the character's lives after the events of the first book.</p><p>I am aware that it shows 1/20 chapters, and that's because that is the maximum amount of stories I am willing to write about this universe. Keep in mind that <strong>this number might change.</strong> I hope that all of you will enjoy reading more of my writing.</p><p>The Flowers Fall story is still <strong>on-going</strong> and will be <strong>eventually completed</strong>.</p><p>Thank you for your support,</p><p>
  <em>-Freckled_Panda and Jazzy_Cornflakes</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>